The Challenge
by KeatonGrin
Summary: When Riku and Sora make a bet Riku is sure he will win but when he meets Axel his assurance becomes a need because losing a bet is nothing compared to losing what could blossom between him and the red head if he's proven wrong. AxelxRiku Rated T for now
1. The Bet

OMGosh!~ My first ever _Kingdom Hearts_ fiction!!~ And my first ever **AxelxRiku** as well! I've loved these two as a pairing forever. And I was happy to read some really good fictions with them... but they still seem to have a small fanbase. Which makes me a little sad so I've always wanted to do a story with these two... but I could never come up with a workable plot until now. :D Usually it's Axel chasing Riku... well, this time I am going to write it where Riku does the chasing. Should be fun... hopefully it will be fun to read as well!

**WARNING:** This story contains a **BOYxBOY** pairing/ relationship. If you DO NOT approve of such a pairing PLEASE TURN BACK NOW! This story is NOT for you! This story contains **AxelxRiku** and **SoraxKairi** pairing amongst some other side pairings (I'm exactly sure of them all yet)... if you DO NOT approve of either one please TURN BACK NOW. THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YOU.

Also this story will eventually have an **M** rating for sexual content and possible language... so please keep that in mind as well.

_DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own the characters or the series. I do not get paid for writing.

--

**Chapter 1: The Bet**

'_Hey Riku! It's Sora! I guess I called a little late... but anyway–remember to call me when your flight gets in! I can't wait to see you! Love ya!'_

An amused smile curled his lips lightly as he listened to the message that had been left on his voice mail earlier that morning before turning his phone off again and pocketing it as the lights flashed and an attendant's voice suddenly spoke from the front asking everyone to please put their seatbelts on and prepare for landing.

Fifteen minutes. In fifteen minutes he would get to finally see his best friend again after not seeing him for nearly a year! How he missed Sora... who was more than a friend to him–more than a brother. If it wasn't for the fact that they would never be romantically involved... he would say they were soul mates. It had been hard for them both when Sora had to move away when his mother had fallen ill. His family had offered to take Sora in but his mother had wanted him to stay with his father in the city on the mainland where she would be hospitalized. Even though Sora and his father were practically strangers.

He didn't get it but he didn't want to upset Sora more than he already was... so he gracefully accepted that his best friend was leaving him. And who knew when he would see him again. At least he had Kairi to help him deal. And when Sora had arrived at his new home he had written him a small novel about his new discovery: his half-brother Roxas. He felt more at ease knowing Sora wouldn't be lonely now either. He would get to meet Roxas soon. He had seen a few pictures and was startled by how alike they looked, though Sora had his mother's brown hair and Roxas had _his_ mother's blonde. They shared their father's blue eyes, nose, and cheeks though. And Sora seemed to have his father's happy demeanor while Roxas–well... appearances weren't everything. Maybe it was just a bad picture?

But it wasn't like he was going to be with Roxas anyway. He was there for Sora. And his mom, who had always been like a second mother to him. When Sora had wrote to say his mother was getting worse, he had wanted to rush to his friend's side but his father would not allow it. He had still had school and sports–a life _outside_ Sora. He had been so angry that he had threatened to run away. Only Sora and his own mother cooled his hot head and finally his father agreed that if he kept his grades up... when he turned sixteen he could move out to where Sora was and he'd pay for the apartment. He took it. He wanted nothing more than to be with Sora again.

There were ground rules, of course, but he'd follow them. Kairi had asked if they could room together when she turned sixteen next year. Deciding to talk about it when the time came he packed up to join Sora in the new school year, leaving a sad Kairi and mother behind.

Distracted from his thoughts when the attendant's voice was back, thanking the passengers for flying with them and whatnot he quickly unbelted himself and got to his feet so he could get to his overhead to grab his carry on and get the hell off the metal bird of potential death. Only his love for Sora made him get on the damn thing in the first place. Making it into the airport ten minutes later he was just about to turn his cell on to call Sora when a sudden squeal–a very _unmanly_ squeal–made the motion unnecessary.

"RIIIIKUUU!" Was shouted so loud he was sure the passengers on the plane that was just about to land in the next gate outside had heard him.

He didn't get a chance to respond as he was suddenly pounced on, embraced so tightly he could hardly breathe.

"So-Sora..." He gasped, unable to inhale at the moment.

"I'll never let go, Riku! Never!" Sora's muffled voice sounded from his neck where he could feel the smaller male crying on him.

"But... I can't... _breathe_." He wheezed before poking the always ticklish sides until he was released.

Sora pulled away, sniffling and wiping his nose on his sleeve before giving him the smile meant just for him. Only Sora could still look unreasonably adorable even when crying. Smiling back as he made a show of gasping for air, he hungrily took the new sight of his best friend in. He was paler than he remembered and he was a few inches taller now, too. His face was more angular than his previously rounded one and his body was less lanky, more filled and toned. He smirked to himself. Wouldn't Kairi be impressed when she saw him?

"You don't have to worry about never letting go Sora.... I don't have a death wish." He teased as he picked his bag up from the floor. "Though if you broke my iPod I might have to kiss you here in public. Tongue and everything."

Sora just laughed before apologizing lightly and grabbing his arm to drag him to retrieve the rest of his luggage. "Sorry. I couldn't help it. My body reacted without my permission."

He laughed. "That sounds perverted."

Sora turned red and whacked him on the arm. "Only 'cause you took it that way!"

They chatted about the crappy flight while they got the rest of his luggage before going to sit down, Sora explaining how his father had had some errands to run but he would be back to get them right after.

"That's why I was here early. I didn't want to wait." Sora added as he watched him sit down on a chair before climbing boldly onto his lap. "I've missed you Riku. I couldn't bear not seeing you even for a minute the second you got here."

He arched a silver brow at his friend. This was one reason why he liked Sora. He wasn't afraid to show his affection or to be himself. Of course... he would box the teeth in of anyone who tried to hurt Sora. Maybe that was partially why he didn't feel the need to censor. "Sora... you're so..."

He couldn't think of anything suitable. When inquiring blue eyes met his ocean teal he just laughed and shook his head. Sora beamed and hugged him.

"Riku... your hair is longer..." Sora noted, touching the soft silvery strands. "I like it. I bet Kairi is jealous!"

He laughed again, almost revering what it was like to always smile. To always laugh. "Maybe... but you should see hers. It's longer now too. She looks really pretty."

Sora's brow arched with interest but before he could comment his phone suddenly rang, making him jump. Laughing in embarrassment he looked at the ID before answering. He agreed to something then affirmed that they would be outside in five minutes before hanging up. "My dad. He's on his way. Come on."

When the brunette had climbed off they gathered his luggage equally between them and went out into the sunshine to wait. Five minutes later a red Ford Taurus pulled up, a tall blonde man getting out of the driver's seat to help them pack his things in the trunk. He pointedly ignored the man and when he tried to offer a friendly greeting he just shrugged it off with indifference. When Sora frowned he felt a little guilty but luckily the man seemed to catch on and left him alone after the failed first try. When he and Sora had climbed into the back they buckled up and drove off without a word.

Sora touched his arm lightly, questioningly, so he offered a small smile in turn. This seemed to put Sora at ease. Sliding a small hand into his tanned one they held hands during the ride, Sora leaning his head on his shoulder and resting his eyes. He felt bad for his sudden attitude but he didn't trust the man yet. He wouldn't so easily forgive him for not being in Sora's life until recently. And only _then_ because his mother was sick and has asked him to care for their son.

It probably wasn't a good idea to be hostile when he would be living with the man for the next three days... but hopefully they wouldn't have to see much of each other. If anything he could get Sora to show him around for as long as possible each day until he could move into his rented flat near the high school. His mother and father would be driving up a moving van this weekend since they didn't want to fly all of his things there. Hopefully everything would be finalized with the lease as well.

When they pulled into the driveway he barely took notice of the house as he gently shook Sora awake from his light doze. He did notice it was a cozy three story house with a nicely sized front porch before getting out to help Sora and the man bring his luggage inside. He was led to the guest bedroom that was across the hall from Sora's, to the left of the bathroom. When the man dropped off his share of the luggage he left without another word, much to his relief.

Sora set down his share before going to the door and closing it gently. "Riku... he's really not that bad."

He chose not to reply.

"He really does care about me. Before he–"

"Only now. I remember before Sora! And–"

"Riku, please stop." Sora choked on a sob.

Cursing at himself he walked over to his friend and hugged him tightly. "He'll never be good enough... not while _I_ love you so much."

A choked laugh. He smiled and petted the messy spikes that seemed to defy all gravity until his room door suddenly opened, revealing a beautiful blonde woman.

"Hello Riku. My name is Risa. It's finally nice to meet the young man Sora has talked so much about." She said graciously as she walked into the room. He tried to be prickly toward her too but it proved difficult when she smiled sweetly at him. "Such a handsome young man too. They don't make them like this on the mainland, do they Sora?"

Sora laughed, earning a point in his book. Before he could get a warning of any kind he was suddenly pulled into a warm hug, a soft kiss planted on his cheek. He felt his first instinct should be anger that a total _stranger_ was being so familiar with him... but he felt like a little boy instead, pulled into his mother's embrace. He was safe here, he was home. That thought startled him making him pull back. To his slight irritation that made Sora and the woman laugh.

"See Sora, honey? I can melt even the coldest chips of ice." Risa said with a warm smile, summer blue eyes shining in affection at him.

He snarled inwardly that he liked this woman against his will. This woman who took Sora's father from him when he was a baby.

"Yes, Risa-san." Sora happily agreed.

"Well, Riku... you look a little pale. Was the plane ride awful? Would you like a snack?" She asked as a warm hand slid under his bangs and touched his forehead lightly.

"I'm fine." He huffed in slight embarrassment.

When a pale brow arched at his comment Sora smiled and punched his arm lightly.

"Forgive him. He's like Roxy." Sora said in a mock whisper, like he thought he couldn't hear him this way.

"Ah." Risa seemed to understand something, making him feel like he had missed something. "Well, the kitchen is open until five pm if you're hungry. After that you have to wait until dinner."

With a final smile she left the two alone, closing the door behind her.

He watched the door for a minute before turning an inquiring look to his friend. "Roxy?"

"Roxas." Sora answered with a grin. "He _hates_ being called that... but it's fun."

"Oh." He didn't know what to say to that.

"He calls me 'Ra-Ra' to get even... now even Risa-san calls me that from time to time. Bit stupid, really." Sora giggled as he sat down on the bed.

"Ra-Ra?" He snorted, earning a glare from the brunette.

"Quiet or I will get her to call you Ri-Ri." Sora smirked deviously as he folded his legs up on the bed with him.

He arched a brow at the threat. "Do that and I may have to kill you."

They both laughed.

"I'm so happy you're here Riku." Sora smiled sweetly as he took the silver haired teen in.

"Me too." He said lightly. He watched his friend for a minute before smirking playfully. "Stop checking me out, creeper."

Sora blushed before laughing easily. "Sorry! You've changed. Roxas will probably pee his pants when he sees you."

He blinked before frowning curiously at the strange comment. "What?"

"Oh! Well... actually I think you will be gone by the time he comes back... but he'll see you at school if not before then." Sora quickly explained before adding somewhat awkwardly, "He's bi... and you're pretty cute I guess."

He stared for a minute before he started laughing, holding his sides after a minute and laughing harder when he received a cute offended look. "Sora, I think being on the mainland too long has made you stupid!"

Sora huffed at this, crossing his arms. "Shut up Riku."

He rolled his eyes. "You say something like _that_ then tell _me_ to shut up?"

The brunette frowned and turned away. "You don't get it."

He sighed and rolled his eyes again. "You think I will want to get with _Roxy_? I think not. Not when he looks like you. It'd be too weird. Besides... I'm here for _you_."

Sora eyed him for a minute before narrowing his eyes. "_Not when he looks like you_? What's _that_ mean?"

"Oh God Sora! Stop being difficult!" He couldn't help smiling a little. It already felt like old times. "You know I love you but I'd never do you... and you know why. Roxas is like a blonde version of you, almost, in looks. Yeah. Wouldn't work."

"So... I'm still a sexy beast?" Sora asked innocently, making him snort.

"That's it. I'm not going to give you Kairi's love letter." He stated after a minute of disbelief, crossing over to his carry on bag and pulling out a pink envelope with Sora's name on it.

"W-Wha? Love letter? Riku, oh sexy God of mine! I'm sorry to have incurred your wrath! Please spare this foolish mortal and give unto him that of his love's beautiful words!" Sora cried out as he jumped to his feet, rushing over to where he stood and holding his hands out.

"Well, well... it seems you're finally learning some 'big boy' words." He smirked as he held the letter above his head, his height an advantage since Sora was still a few inches shorter. "Your sexy God is pleased."

They both laughed again as he handed the letter over before digging his cell out and turning it on. Seeing he had a missed call from his mother he checked his messages before calling her to let her know he had safely arrived like she had asked him to. He then waited as Sora read his letter, walking over to the window and looking out of it. It was a little weird not being able to see the ocean when he had seen it all of his life before.

An excited squeal told him when Sora had finished reading.

"Kairi is coming up with your parents this weekend! I can't believe it!" Sora said happily as he refolded the letter and put it back in it's envelope before stowing it in his pocket.

He smiled. Seeing Sora happy really was a beautiful thing indeed... because he seemed to infect everyone around him with it.

"I wonder if Roxas will get to see her before she goes back to the islands... _then_ he'll know I am not lying!" The brunette seemed to be speaking to himself.

"Well why shouldn't he?" He asked with slight interest, not understanding why Sora should care what anyone thought when it came to Kairi. Sora was her heart and she was Sora's.

"Huh... well Roxas went to a concert out of town with some friends for a few days. I don't know if he'll be back before she leaves." Sora shrugged.

"Ah." He shrugged as well. "Well... whatever. Who cares if someone doesn't believe you about Kairi. _You_ know she cares about you. That should be enough."

"I guess." Sora shrugged again. "I can't wait until she attends school with us next year! Oh God! You, Riku! The girls are going to _love_ you! You'll be popular in like two seconds!"

He watched his friend with curiosity when the brunette suddenly seemed saddened by that thought.

"Why on earth would I be popular in two seconds? No one here even knows me besides you. Anyway, I think you're forgetting how it was back on the island. You were popular there–friends with everyone!" He laughed lightly, letting Sora know he thought the younger teen was being stupid again.

"It's not the same, Riku..." Sora said softly, staring at his feet.

He instantly frowned, concern biting into him, bringing out his protective side. Whose ass was he going to be kicking when school started? "What do you mean? Are... people bullying you here?"

The brunette went red making him see red. _The bastards!_ They would be eating their teeth for breakfast!

"No–I... it's not like that." Sora sighed, honey brown locks falling into his eyes. "I mean... this isn't like the little island school back home where everyone knows each other. What matters most here is looks. That's what's... judged on."

"Sora, that's stupid." He said dryly, brows furrowing.

"Yeah, it is... but it's true. I'm really a nobody–"

"No you're not! And you _know_ that!" He snapped, outraged.

"I am at school!" Sora snapped back before frowning. "Because I was shy and quiet. You're hot Riku and you get along easily with people. They'll like you right away."

He rolled his eyes for the millionth time that day it seemed. "Do you hear yourself? You _said_ it was because you were quiet and shy. Doesn't matter how you look!"

He was given an impatiently frustrated look. "Riku, looks count here!"

"I bet they don't!" He stubbornly insisted.

They glared at each other.

"Fine. Lets make a bet." Sora finally said after a few minutes of silence.

He laughed with slightly hysterical disbelief. "Shut up."

"No, really!" Sora insisted seriously, blue eyes sparkling with a need to be proven right.

"Sora, you suck at bets and always lose." He sighed, shaking his head.

"Riku! Come on! You think you're so right! Bet on it!" Sora urged, clenching his fists.

He stared him down but when the other didn't give in he sighed. "Fine. I'll prove to you looks don't matter, it's the personality."

"How?" Sora asked with a business-like air.

He thought on that for a minute before smirking. "I'll dress unattractively–you know... be _uncool_. Pretend to have annoying habits or ticks."

Sora stared before laughing. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. For one week–" He started to add until Sora cut him off.

"I don't think that's long enough." He said thoughtfully. "How about... the first term?"

He thought on that for a minute too. "Okay..."

"Okay." Sora agreed. "And if you win?"

"I get to call you Ra-Ra at school." He snickered at Sora's glare. "And you have to clean my apartment for the second term."

Sora glared before sniffing in disapproval at the mention of his nickname. "Fine."

"Yeah... and in the _highly_ unlikely chance that you win?" He asked with a smirk.

Sora blinked before smiling cutely. "Oh Ri-kun... your humiliation will be enough. Your suffering, too, since you can't do any sports."

"Wait! No sports?! Sora–" He started to protest. He didn't see what that had to do with anything.

"Riku!" Sora now sounded exasperated. "People with personalities don't need sports to help make them cool."

He was pissed. Sneaky little... he let his thoughts trail off as Sora just watched him quietly.

"Fine! I accept your side!" He hissed.

"I accept yours." Sora beamed at him.

To seal the deal they each spat on their right hand shook on it.

-Chapter 1 End-

--

**Author's Notes:** Well there you have it... the first chapter. :3 So... it's AU, hopefully that is understood. If not, well... now you know? I really don't have much to say at the moment... but... if you have a question or would like to comment, please feel free too.

--

**NEXT CHAPTER: **(EDIT as of 10/14/09) 3 Days And A Weekend


	2. 3 Days And A Weekend

** A/N:** So I finally bring to you an update. Sorry it's a day later than I first said!!~ D: But... being sick really didn't help. Anyway, I hope this is okay. And I know on the last chapter it said this one is suppose to be 'The Added Stakes!' (I've changed it now) but... some things popped up and it changed a little.

So... that will be the next chapter--you will see Axel and Roxas in the next chapter as well. Anyhoo... on to letting y'all read!

--

**Chapter 2: 3 Days And A Weekend**

Sora and he spent the remainder of the day talking about the island they had left behind and getting him settled into the guest room. He really didn't see the point when he would be leaving in a few days but Sora explained that Risa was one of _those_ types. Motherly and overly hospitable. He figured it was best not to argue since he was sure the woman would prove stubborn and a woman's stubbornness was always hard to win against. When they had finished in the room, Sora decided to show him the rest of the house.

After they had finished with the tour they went to hang out in Sora's room were they talked about taking a walk around the neighborhood until Risa called them to dinner. He was asked many questions by the beautiful woman as they sat down to grilled chicken seasoned with lemon pepper, creamy mashed potatoes, and perfectly salted and buttered corn. About his family, what school was like on the islands, what he liked to study, what his hobbies were, what food he liked or disliked, and if he was a hater of country music too.

"Aww, Risa-san! Roxy and I don't _hate_ it... we just... can't stand it." Sora pouted cutely as he paused in cutting his chicken, doing his best to give his friend a minute to breathe before he was asked anything else.

"Yes, well... I still believe you and Roxy are the ones with no taste. The things you listen to! Especially Roxy. I wonder if I should worry about him more." Risa sighed as she served 'the guest' a third helping without him even asking. "Eat up Riku, dear."

He pushed a polite smile to his face as he nodded his thanks, really not sure how much more he could eat. "I... actually like a country song or two but I'm not really a fan."

"Well see there! At least one teenager seems to have some taste!" Risa said with a satisfied smile as she served her husband an extra serving as well.

They chatted a little more, he being careful to avoid any conversation with Sora's father, before Risa then served everyone cheesecake for desert. As the meal was finally brought to an end Sora offered to do the dishes with him. When Risa was reluctant to agree, thinking it rude to make their guest do chores, he insisted he was okay with that and when Sora added that she could use the free time to garden or something she gave in. They were then left to it as he brought in the dishes as Sora started the water.

"Jeeze Sora... you'd think you never talk about me with as many questions as I was asked." He teased his friend playfully as he took up the washing since he didn't know where the dishes were suppose to go.

Sora smiled with mock shame as he took up a towel and waited to be handed his first dish. "Risa-san likes to know about the people around her. Some say she's nosy... but I've learned it's just because she's a little overly cautious."

"Is that so...?" He asked with interest as he picked a piece of food off of a plate he was working on. Talking about Risa made him think of _her_. "Sora... how is Mama?"

Sora paused briefly in drying a glass before smiling lightly as he continued. "She seems to be recovering from the bad period. I... don't really know if that means she's getting better but I think... she finally might. She says the pain is less and less and she smiles a lot more now."

He smiled too, happy for Mama... and for Sora. They were some of the sweetest, purest people he had ever met so he really didn't know why something tragic like this was happening to them. "That's good."

"Yeah... Sora's smiled faltered a little before he hitched it back into place, his hair falling into his eyes as he bowed his head a little. "She was really happy to hear you were coming We're suppose to visit her before school starts... maybe then she'll tell me... what she's trying to hide."

"Trying to hide?" He asked with curiosity as he handed over another plate, wincing to himself when he sloshed water onto his shirt.

"Yeah... mom and dad... occasionally they will talk... and not let me hear. Sometimes... I wonder if it's bad... but..." Sora paused, looking thoughtful with his brows scrunched and lips pressed together. "But... she seems to be getting better—ah! What if they're planning her coming home? I bet... they want it to be a surprise!"

He felt his heart throb painfully when he could see his friend didn't _really_ believe that but there wasn't much else he could do but hope. Smiling gently he nodded in agreement. "Maybe. Parents... can never be straight forward."

Sora laughed in agreement. They fell into talk about the types of clothes he should wear as they finished up. He absolutely refused to wear polka dots... and he was iffy on plaid. He also refused to wear suspenders which made Sora laugh and pout at the same time. _That_ made him laugh because the brunette looked so odd.

When they were done with the dishes they went on the walk they had talked about. He actually insisted after being stuffed past full at dinner. Twilight Town was big. And busy—filled with people moving around. Although he had grown up on an island... so most everything was bigger than it. It wasn't quite as big as some of the major cities but it was bigger than his little ocean side town. In fact... he teased that Sora's new neighborhood was bigger than their little island town all on it's own.

Sora laughed and recalled how awed he had been the first time he had seen it as well. He talked a little about the school now that they were on the subject of things being bigger here. Back at their island their fellow classmates numbered a couple hundred. Here... it was a thousand or so. It was like a sea of people instead of a steady stream. He was impressed indeed.

They soon began talk of shopping for his new wardrobe and school supplies the coming Monday since school started the week after. He also invited Sora to come job hunting with him, too, during the rest of the week. His dad was paying for his finances... but he could help. Plus he wanted pocket money—and he needed _something_ to do if he couldn't do sports. He grumbled at the thought of a sportless semester. He had _better_ win for that sacrifice alone!

When they got back to the house they played some video games before going to Sora's room to just talk and reminisce so they could close the small tear they felt had started to enter their usually seamless bond. They stayed up late into the night just soaking up each other's closeness and sharing stories, happy that now the other wouldn't be so excluded from them anymore. They fell asleep together on Sora's floor, snuggled close together as if afraid when they woke up it would have all been a dream.

* * *

They awoke somewhat late the next morning. Sora's father had already left for work, much to his relief, and Roxas' mother had left them breakfast in the oven, a note on the counter explaining she had gone to get her hair done with a friend. Risa had made pancakes and when they were heated up they were delicious. They ate together in their happy bubble that only contained them, talking about what they could do for the day. When Sora learned he still had not seen the previous summer blockbusters he nominated they have a movie day for him to get 'caught up'. He really didn't get a say once his friend became excited by the idea. After breakfast they cleaned up before taking a shower.

While he waited for the brunette to finish he looked over the movie selections, sighing lightly. He had never really been the movie goer type. The only time he watched any was with Sora or Kairi. He really didn't see the point. Books, in his opinion, were better and it actually exercised the mind.

When Sora came down he picked out some movies before popping one into the DVD player. Together they popped some cheesy popcorn before cuddling together on the couch comfortably. They watched alien robots transform into and from cars and other vehicles to save the world. Then they watched a teenage wizard fight against an insane teacher and a crazy cult-like group led by a weirdo who wanted him dead. Risa came home as they were watching a movie about a playboy bunny who was trying to be a good house mother to unpopular sorority girls.

She told them about her friend who was going through a messy divorce when she had their attention then proceeded to tease them, as she chopped tomatoes for a salad, about watching a movie with half naked girls and asking if they liked what they saw. Sora blushed, making him and Risa beam and tease the brunette more.

After lunch Risa went out to the garden while Sora drug him to watch another movie about a war vet who had to deal with neighbors of a different race, gangs, and a greedy family. He actually liked that one. He nearly cried at the end. When they finished with a remake, that had a hot actor as the lead, about a killer who slaughtered some teens at a lake house near a camp he begged Sora to go outside before dinner.

Sora laughed and took pity on him, taking his over active friend outside where they decided to play a little badminton until called in for dinner. Sora was still no match for him but they had fun. Of course the only things Sora actually stood a chance at winning against him when it came to competitive activities was racing on foot and swimming and sword fighting—because he had taught him everything he knew.

After a wonderful dinner of chili—he really did like Risa... until she tried to overstuff him again—he talked Sora into wrestling with him. He easily dominated the still smaller male, though the brunette had gotten stronger which made it more difficult than he remembered. He taught Sora some moves before they called it a night. They sat up late into the night, talking again.

This time they talked about dates, crushes, and any sexual experiences either one had. Sora was still stuck on Kairi and vowed if she joined them for school when she turned sixteen... he was going to _finally_ ask her out.

He smiled as he watched his friend. When Sora finished what he had to say he talked about some of the dates he had been on, a boyfriend or two, his sexual experiments, and a bad break up. Sora listened politely, blushing and getting angry on his behalf all at the right points. He talked about how he knew for one hundred percent now that he liked both boys and girls well enough but he was more _sexually attracted_ to men.

They chatted until they were sleepy. Sora joined him in bed that night, not wanting to be alone. He smiled as they curled up together. He remembered the days when he, Sora, and Kairi would all lay curled up on the beach, sleeping under the stars. It was a little lonely without Kairi, but... truth be told... he didn't mind having Sora all to himself at the moment either.

* * *

They next morning they awoke to Risa taking pictures of them together, giggling in that motherly way they often did when they caught their kids being cute and couldn't resist documenting it—despite how the child might feel at the lack of privacy. At first he was annoyed but that quickly turned to amusement at Sora's reaction. He was deeply embarrassed at being caught so intimately with his best friend. Not because he was worried about being thought of as gay but because he didn't want to be teased playfully by Risa, knowing his silver haired friend would join in.

Well... those fears weren't unfounded. Risa teased him beautifully and he joined in, playfully groping at his friend and kissing his cheek while thoroughly telling Risa how he had enjoyed Sora in bed. They both laughed when Sora huffed and stomped away, red in the face.

When they had dressed for the day and eaten their breakfast Risa invited them to go a farmer's market with her. Since he had never been to one before he and Sora decided to tag along. The drive took them half an hour to get to their destination but the place made up for it in it's captivating presentation. There were stands everywhere, all white and tented from the sun with many things on sale from home grown fruits and vegetables to flowers artfully bouquet together, and special meats like buffalo jerky. The many different smells seemed to blend together wonderfully, complimenting each other almost in a practiced way. It seemed like it was exotic even though it was here in their own backyard... so to speak.

There were so many different colors and textures that it almost felt like a mini paradise. The closest thing he had ever come to something like this was the cultural festival held every year. They walked around the many different stands, Risa easily chatting to a vendor here or there. Sora explained how this was where Risa liked to shop for their produce—instead of a grocery store. He really didn't know why.

Eventually he and Sora went off on their own to look around while Risa shopped. He loved how the things on stand were artfully set up in either crates or baskets. The colors were put together in eye pleasing ways, the fruits and vegetables blending wonderfully together. He ended up buying Sora some strawberries and a pink rose—to remind him of Kairi—as they walked around. Sora loved the fruit and they sat and ate some together while people watching.

The people here were interesting in that they all seemed to know each other, young and old. It made him wonder at how long this had been gathering. Sora didn't have the foggiest idea so he let it drop.

As they made to leave he and Sora carried Risa's purchases to the car for her as she told them how she wanted to make a summer chicken salad with green apple vinaigrette for lunch. He had never had it before and was interested to try when Sora went on and on about how delicious it was.

* * *

After lunch the two spent the rest of the day in the backyard, first playing some more badminton then catch with an apple before moving on to soccer with a basketball. Apparently Roxas wasn't a sporty kid... and he _knew_ Sora wasn't a big enough one to have a lot of equipment of his own, thus they improvised. He deeply enjoyed it since he loved being outdoors. The feel of oxygen pumping through him as sweat cooled his over heated body. He loved pushing Sora, watching him smile as he had fun. If let to his own devices he was sure Sora would just laze about most of the time. It wasn't that he was lazy, just a more laid back type.

That night they agreed to sleep outside for their last night together. It was a rare opportunity since Riku didn't have a large backyard and it would be hard to the coming week and soon it would be too cold. Risa found her son's extra sleeping bag for him and some flashlights, excited at the idea and went on and on about how she wish Roxas would have been a more adventurous kind of kid. They didn't bother with a tent since they didn't need or want one as there was a nice cloudless sky and it was still warm out. Risa was a little worried about that but gave in and made them a snack before turning in for the night.

They enjoyed the stars and talked about the things they had to do tomorrow. They were to be helping him move into his new apartment and perhaps even help him settle in if they had the time. His parents and Kairi were suppose to arrive some time in the afternoon with the moving truck. Sora couldn't believe how fast the time had passed and admitted he was sad to have it end so soon. The brunette was comforted, however, when he pointed out he was living here now... and how he'd get to see Kairi tomorrow. He should think about that since Kairi wouldn't be able to stay for long. They spent the rest of their time awake telling ghost stories. He thought Sora was kind of bad at it... but that was probably because he was slightly afraid of spooking himself. Really. Sora was a cute one. But... that was only one side of him. When he told his story even he became a little spooked at how the wind seemed to assist him in setting a mood, making trees rustle and odd objects around the yard creek or move eerily.

When they fell asleep, he and Sora were once again curled together... this time in a silent offer of protection from their own imaginations.

* * *

They were awaken with the sun the next morning and together, sleepily and stumbling a bit, they cleaned up the mess of their sleep over before going in to shower and get ready for the day. He was a little surprised to see that Risa was already up with eggs, bacon, and toast for breakfast. She was just finishing brewing a cup of coffee when they entered since she had gotten up early to clean and prepare to receive his parents when they came. He had told her not to worry as his parents were nice people but she chose to fret anyway.

She offered her aid if needed while he ate and he smiled, thanking her. It would be nice to have all the hands he could get...unless Sora's father had offered. But luckily for him the man had gone off to run some errands and see some friends. After breakfast he packed away his things and changed the bedding on the guest bed. After making sure he had everything he went to help Sora, who was helping Risa finish up the cleaning.

His parents arrived a little after 2 pm. The adults greeted each other warmly and his parents thanked the blonde for taking in their son. Kairi screamed happily and jumped into Sora's arms, hugging him tightly. He frowned to himself when the two seemed to be a little cautious around each other. Figuring he knew what the problem was he pointedly asked Sora and Kairi to help him bring his things down to be added to the moving truck, leading them away from the adults.

When he made it to the guest room he showed the two what was his then went to the bathroom to give them a moment of privacy. When he returned a few minutes later he was happy to see the two finishing a kiss, Sora blushing—which told him Kairi had initiated it. The red head beamed and chatted away to her blushing crush as they helped him carry his things downstairs.

Risa and his parents were talking in the living room as she served them coffee happily before being introduced to Kairi. They all talked a bit before he and his dad loaded his luggage into the moving truck while Kairi, his mom, and Sora helped Risa make some snacks to bring to his apartment.

His dad went ahead with the truck, everyone else following in Risa's car fifteen minutes later. Kairi and his mom seemed the most happy since they didn't have to be in the cramped truck more than they had to. When they arrived he was interested to see that it was really only a few blocks from the school. He could see a little of the brick building from where he stood in front of his light peach colored apartment building. It was made of brick and two stories high. He liked that. It didn't seem overwhelming. The front door to the building was a dark green and framed by white squared windows. There was a small step leading from the sidewalk to the door that he would have to remind the others to step so no one tripped. There was a little canopy over the door leading to the step and some little bushes lined the front of the building.

As they got out of the car his dad and the manager of the building came out to greet his mother and him. The elderly man went over some rules and a copy of the lease before leaving them to work. Everyone grabbed something before going to get their first look at his new home.

The unit was made up of three rooms. The bedroom, the bathroom, and the living area. The kitchen and living room were separated by one side of a wall and a breakfast bar. He was happy to see the bar as it meant one less piece of furniture needed. The floors were merbau wood that was a medium brown with reddish orange highlights. The walls were a simple off white, dark brown trimmings along the floor and doorways. Taking a quick look around they decided that he, Sora, Kairi, and his dad would bring the things up while Risa and his mom obsessively cleaned the kitchen and bathroom for him.

He was quite relieved that he didn't have _too_ many things. Just enough to be essential—well, what he thought was essential. His mother told him to wait for anything decorative until they saw the place and what it looked like. Soon they had set to work, carrying things up like boxes of clothes and music. Also boxes of the pots and pans, dishware, and silverware his mom had helped him pick out. His bed frame and pear green loveseat. He and his dad struggled with his TV while Sora and Kairi lugged his full sized mattress.

His mom and Risa finished cleaning a little before they had finished bringing his things up. Since they had eaten their snack earlier on in the day and it was now nearing dinner they decided to call it a night, the group going to get dinner at a local fast food place.

They all laughed and talked with each other. It was nice. When they made to leave he explained he wanted to 'stay home' when his parents offered to rent him a hotel room. Kairi and Sora wanted to stay too. Risa was hesitant at first but gave in when assured they were good kids.

Risa dropped them off at the apartment after stopping to get Sora a change of clothes and them some food to eat and snack on until the grocery shopping could be done.

Kairi set up some of the bathroom and kitchen things neatly while he and Sora dug out and unpacked blankets, his Xbox, some music and a game or two. They just sat and talked a while, Kairi telling them how much he was missed already and how everyone says hi to them both. Sora told her about his mom. They both told her about the bet which, in the end, had her laughing. She wanted to see Riku 'unattractive', clearly believing that it couldn't be done. A smug side of him thought it would be hard to make someone as sexy as him unattractive too... but he would try. Just to show Sora!

Listening to music after a while they danced and laughed until Kairi grew tired and made the boys prepare for bed as well. She made a little nest of blankets and love seat cushions on the floor for them to sleep on while the boys had changed into their pajamas. They all laid down together, each on either side of Sora, pressing against him. Sora turned to kiss Kairi a few times shyly before planting a light kiss against his lips.

"Good night." Sora mumbled, sighing happily.

"Good night Sora." He and Kairi replied.

"I love you." The brunette added softly.

"We love you too." Kairi responded just as softly, cuddling against Sora and reaching across him until she found Riku's arm. She wasn't happy until she could feel him too.

"Yeah..." He confirmed, closing his eyes and breathing his friends in. He felt... truly at home. As if they were back on the island, under the stars.

* * *

Kairi was the first to wake up when her cell alarm went off. She woke the boys up and they cleaned up their bed before the adults came. Kairi kissed both of her friends good morning before going to take a shower. He and Sora ate cereal, Sora showering once Kairi was finished. He took his shower last, his parents arriving a few minutes after he had finished dressing.

His mom, dad, Sora, and Kairi helped him unpack his things, recycling the boxes when done. It took half of the day but when finished Kairi and Sora were dropped off at Sora's so he could shop with his parents and spend some alone time with them. He also wanted Kairi and Sora to get some alone time as well before Kairi had to leave the next day.

When they finished with their shopping they went back to start putting things up. His bathroom became an aquatic paradise, his room like normal. Sora, Kairi, and Risa came over to join them for dinner again. Sora and Kairi spent another night. They listened to music, danced, played games, and had a huge tickle fight where he and Kairi ganged up on Sora. When Kairi fell asleep while he and Sora played a racing game they called it quits for the night too.

* * *

The next morning felt like it was rushing by too fast and no one liked it. Kairi was once again the first to wake up. They cleaned up their mess, this time putting the things away before getting ready for the day. When Risa and his parents came, both were carrying house warming gifts. His parents had gotten him a new computer and Risa had gotten him a tiny kitten since they were okayed on the lease. It was black with a white spot on it's chin, front paws, and the tip of it's tail. And basically a little puffball. He decided to call it Sai after Sora and Kairi.

His parents also bore him groceries for the month and after they helped him put them away they thanked Risa for everything. Kairi started crying as she held out gifts for him and Sora. Together they opened them. On a long silver chain was a plated silver key. It was very pretty. Looking to Sora he saw he had received a small plated crown. The red head pulled on a chain around her neck to show she had a silver plated heart. Some how... the three items seemed to fit together perfectly... kind of like them. They all smiled and hugged each other. She kissed each one good bye before moving on to say farewell to Risa.

His parents hugged Sora and then him. His mother kissed his cheek while his father reminded him what was expected of him. They all said good bye one last time as his parents got into the moving truck with Kairi and took off. Risa smiled and left the boys to _hang out_.

He and Sora decided to get Sai set up in his new home and to set up his new computer. When Sora started to look sad he cheered him up by volunteering to take him to a movie that night. Once it was settled that Sora would spend another night they chose a movie to go to and set out, allowing him to get the first real look of his neighborhood as he did so.

-Chapter 2 End-


	3. The Added Stakes!

**Chapter warning:** While this story is still rated **T**, please take heed that there is some slightly colorful language in here. Nothing too bad like the F-bomb still... Just thought I should mention that.

--

**Chapter 3: The Added Stakes!**

"_My best friend gave meeee the best advice! He said each day's a gift and not a given right—leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behi-ind! And try to take the path less traveled byyyy! That first step yo_—hey! I was listening to that, Roxas!" A tall red head glared at his smaller best friend, shamrock green eyes narrowing before quickly returning to the road. Precious cargo meant he was to be especially careful in driving today.

"And singing along horribly. Your voice is grating and irritating." Was the curt reply he got from the small blonde, who was staring out of the passenger window looking past exhausted and brooding.

"Aww, Roxy baby, I think a certain little midget needs more sleep so he stops being such a moody bitch to his best friend." The red head suggested in a sing song voice, smirking to himself when he saw his friend scowl at the use of his hated nickname. Or maybe it was from the midget comment. Or maybe it was just his lack of sleep altogether. Who knew. Roxas wasn't a beam of sunshine normally anyway.

"It's not my fault some freakishly tall ass-clown can't go two seconds without annoying someone..." Roxas muttered before scowling more when the red head laughed at him.

"Now I know you're extremely tired. That was a lame come back. And I'm not freakishly tall—you're unusually short." He retorted, carefully removing a hand from the steering wheel so he could take a quick gulp of his Red Bull.

Roxas just ignored him before exhaling heavily. "I wish the concert didn't have to end. This weekend was fun. And school starts in a week. Kill me now."

The red head gave an 'I hear ya' sort of grunt as he set his drink back and resisted a yawn, eyes gazing with envy at his three lucky friends in the back for a second. "Too bad we had to leave so early. It would have been nice to sleep in a little more..."

Roxas allowed his forehead to smack against the passenger window in agreement, his usually well gelled hair wilting into his eyes instead of standing in glorious golden wheat spikes. He wanted to mutter 'for real' but held back as he pulled his cell phone from his slightly tattered—from constant usage—hoodie pocket and checked the time. They had been on the road for three hours now and still had another two to go. Two more until he would be home... and his mother would insist on questioning him on every little _detail_ of the concert and Sora would—speaking of Sora... _damn_.

Sighing lowly in slight regret he leaned his head back against the seat he was buckled safely to, closing his eyes and pocketing his cell once more. "Sora."

"Sora? What about Sora?" Red asked with surprise, glancing at his friend out of the corner of his eye.

"His friends—the one that's coming up here to be with Sora... he came up this weekend and the girl he told me about. He wanted me to meet her. I just remembered." Roxas replied with another sigh before frowning lightly and wiping his forehead grease from the passenger window, not wanting to hear his friend complain about it later.

"Girl—oh! That supposedly hot one he's always going about? The one that he likes and she likes him too but they are not dating because—what was it he said again?" The red head mused with a small laugh until he noticed Roxas _actually_ felt bad. "Ah..."

"I guess that's the one... and the one coming up. Riku. Sora's been excited for a month. It's weird that this is the first time he's ever been excited over something other than his mom living another month." Roxas replied before yawning and shifting restlessly in his seat.

"I agree. Usually he's this weird little ball of introverted quietness—more so than you—" The red head started to joke until his arm was punched awkwardly.

"Shut up Axel!" Roxas scowled. "If every one in the world was like you mankind would cease to exist!"

"Whoa... cool the acid and get some sleep before you seriously wound me!" The one called Axel laughed as he eyed his friend.

Roxas hissed lowly, knowing his lack of sleep was making him incredibly grouchy to begin with and Axel being himself wasn't helping. Pulling his hoodie up he leaned against the window once more and closed his eyes, trying to follow their friends in the back into a short slumber. Of course Larxene had sleeping pills, Demyx could sleep on anything through anything as long as Zexion or Axel was around and Zexion only had to envision of being awake with Axel the whole ride to _force_ himself to sleep. They were a weird bunch.

"Hey Roxy baby, do you really think they're hot?" Axel's voice drifted into his conscious, pulling him from sleep.

"Who?" He mumbled, hoping the red head would take the hint that he was trying to sleep thus didn't really care.

"Sora's friends." Of course he wouldn't.

"I don't know... I've only seen a few pictures and it was a while ago. They're island kids... does it really matter?" Roxas offered, figuring they would be sporty, overbearing, sun loving hippies.

Axel laughed at that. "I guess... that's too bad. Especially if this Riku guy was hot."

Slowly blueberry blue eyes opened to pierce the red head with a dark look. Axel arched a well sculpted brow at the blonde before smirking broadly. Moving a hand from the steering wheel he brought it to the blonde's leg and rested it on a clothed thigh before moving it up toward a clothed crotch.

"Don't worry Roxas, you're still sexy too." He cooed playfully, smiling until his hand was shoved away.

"Whatever... we're not dating anymore. Don't say stupid stuff." Roxas grumbled, turning in his seat so he was lying partially on his side.

"Is that disappointment I hear? Need I remind you that _you_ broke up with _me_?" Axel retorted less playfully than he would have like. He didn't like thinking about it.

"I wonder... if I should wake Demyx and ask him to switch seats with me..." Roxas sighed in mock wonderment, smiling to himself when his red headed friend instantly vowed to shut up and keep his eyes on the road. Hopefully this meant the rest of the trip would be quiet as well.

* * *

"See ya, bitch..." Axel laughed as he watched Larxene stumble out of the car, overnight bag in hand and still half asleep. For his kind parting words he was given the finger. "Love you too, baby!"

He could have sworn he received a '_screw you_' in turn but it was hard to hear from the distance they were now at. Rolling his eyes at Larxene's impeccable lady-like qualities he put his baby into reverse and pulled out from the woman's driveway, happy to have only one drop off left before he could get some sleep.

"Well now it's just drooly and the geek back there." He smiled to a now-in-a-better-mood-thanks-to-doughnuts-and-coffee Roxas who just stared at him.

"Just because my intelligence is higher than yours doesn't mean I'm a geek." A low, sleepy voice hissed from the back before Axel was jabbed in the back of the head.

"Ow! Now you're a mean geek! And don't poke the driver before I crash and kill us all!" Axel retorted in mock annoyance as he rubbed the back of his head with a free hand.

"Mmmn... are we home—my house!" The cheery voice belonging to Demyx said happily, as the sandy blonde sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh thank heavens..." Axel, Roxas, and Zexion all breathed at the same time before the red head and Demyx laughed, Roxas and Zexion rolling their eyes.

Once the two teens were safely out of the car, Zexion and Demyx living next door to each other, Axel started on his way to bring Roxas home. He was happy that he would be able to sleep the moment he got there instead of having to drive the extra fifteen minutes back to his house. Upon arrival they pulled themselves stiffly from the car, stretching and groaning at the freedom their legs seemed happy to have. Axel helped Roxas carry his bags in to win some points with Risa, smiling at the blonde woman when she was there to greet her son.

"Roxy, welcome home!" Risa said happily, all smiles, as she pulled her son into her arms and hugged him tightly before planting kisses all over his face. Knowing that resistance was futile, Roxas allowed the smothering affection before sighing in relief when her attention was then turned to Axel.

Risa gave the red head a heated look before sighing lightly and smiling in welcome, giving him a motherly hug. Axel wasn't sure how long it would take for Risa to forget what he had done but he wasn't going to feel guilty over it either. He knew Risa had a right as a mother be he also felt that what he and Roxas did while they had been together was their business only.

"Are you two hungry? Would you like something to drink? Axel, honey, I'll prepare the guest room for you." She said as she started heading toward the kitchen which let the two know she was going to make something for them whether they wanted anything or not.

"What about Sora's friend?" Roxas asked, the mention of the guest room reminding him that his brother's friends were suppose to be here.

"Ah... Riku's already left and moved into his apartment. Sora and I helped him and his family... they've already gone back. Sora is staying the night while he gets use to his new place." Risa answered, a smile on her face. It didn't take much for the two to figure out that she liked Riku.

"So I did miss them..." Roxas sighed, leaning on the staircase railing and pushing his wilted hair from his eyes.

"I'm sure Sora will understand. And you can still see and meet Riku. He's a nice kid—not to mention extremely handsome and polite." Risa beamed as she kept walking before continuing. "You two are a bit alike Roxy."

"Huh... well, Sora wanted me to meet his little girlfriend—" Roxas shrugged, not really interested in how he and Riku were alike. Everyone seemed to remind his mother of him in some small way. It was weird.

"Kairi?" His mother gasped happily as she came back to motion them to the kitchen. Roxas and Axel obediently went. "I love Kairi. She's so pretty... I can see why Sora likes her. And she's nice—like a small town girl. Of course since she comes from a small island I can see why that makes sense..."

Roxas mentally scolded himself for giving his mother gossiping momentum. He really wanted to sleep now but since he had gotten her going he knew it would be hard to get her to stop. He would have to listen. He didn't know why he hadn't been smart enough to wait and speak _after_ his nap!

* * *

Sora's laughter floated on the breeze as they walked home, a bag of fast food in one hand each while a drink was held in the other, their dinner. The movie they had watched had been rather interesting if not quite long. Riku hadn't really enjoyed sitting there for so long but he would admit that the movie's plot had kept him interested.

"I'm so happy that a lot of people lived at the end! Though it was sad that so many had to die—and that guy was such a jerk!" Sora growled cutely as he kicked at a small pebble.

Smiling softly to himself he nodded in agreement. "Yeah... he was a pretty big ass."

"Yeah! I don't know why they let him push his weight around so much." The brunette huffed before taking a drink of his sugary soda.

"Don't drink it all before we get home..." Riku hounded, feeling he deserved the reply he received.

"Yes, mom." Sora laughed before sticking his tongue out at his best friend then taking another huge gulp of his soda.

Rolling his eyes he sighed and focused his attention ahead of him once more, not wanting to accidentally miss his street. When they finally made it back to his building and into his apartment he was surprised to be greeted by Sai, the tiny kitten welcoming them home by mewing in such a cute fashion. Feeling bad for forgetting that he had even _had_ a kitten for a moment he silently made it up by picking the small animal up and getting it a kitten treat before washing his hands and sitting down to eat with Sora on the couch.

"I don't want to sound like a strict adult... but please don't make a mess." He frowned as he watched his friend's deplorable eating habits when the brunette tore into his burrito like a man starved. Which they both knew he wasn't after he had gone nearly bankrupt when paying for his friend's movie snacks. If it wasn't for the whole best friend—nearly brothers—thing and there was an attraction there he was sure he _still_ wouldn't date the brunette for his cost alone.

"Omf Coursh Rigu!" Sora tried to answer around a mouthful of burrito.

Sighing before laughing lightly he started eating as well, talking a little more about the movie before deciding to play some video games before bed. They stayed up until Sora fell asleep at the station, snoring lightly and drooling on the side of his face. Smiling, Riku put his gaming system away before shaking the younger male and taking him to bed. They changed and brushed their teeth before climbing into his bed together. Both were asleep before they could really even say 'good night'.

* * *

Riku was the first to awake the next morning, naturally being an early riser. Smiling when he saw Sora buried underneath his blankets he climbed silently from bed before stretching and looking around his room. Deciding to stick to his schedule while he still had the chance he chose some comfortable clothes before changing into them then doing his early warm up stretches. Once he was ready he left a note for his friend, telling him he had gone out for a quick run and to get a news paper before leaving his apartment and locking up.

He ran for half an hour before getting the paper and going home. He wasn't surprised to see Sora still asleep when he got back but found it surprising to see that his kitten had climbed into bed with Sora and was sleeping peacefully next to his head. Finding it way too cute he grabbed his cell and took a picture, messaging it to Kairi before he stripped and got into the shower.

One finished, dried, and dressed he went and got breakfast for his kitten set out before finding something to make for him and Sora. He still couldn't get over the happiness he was feeling. He was finally here. He was with Sora. They had been together for a good few days now. He was going to be living here. He would get to see Sora every day if he wanted to. True, he was sacrificing Kairi in the process but Sora... as much as he loved Kairi she couldn't compare to Sora. Unable to stop smiling he got to work with breakfast in an upbeat mood, throwing together scrambled eggs, hash browns, and bacon.

He couldn't stop the laughter that escaped him when Sora was roused by the smell and came into the kitchen, seeking food with a watering mouth and lit eyes. He had missed Sora so much! Making Sora get the milk and orange juice he went about setting the table to create a nice family setting and served them their breakfast. Sora laughed happily, enjoying the service before they sat down to eat together talking about what they should do that day.

Sora suggest they get to practicing Riku being nerdy. He couldn't just go to school the following Monday and expect it to be natural. He wasn't too pleased with the idea but knew that winning bet required he was authentic. He didn't want to allow Sora any chance of objection when he won. He wanted it to be thorough. They thought about different directions they could go in while eating and when they were done they cleaned up together, Sora blushing and commenting on how it felt like they were a married couple. He laughed, playfully flirting with his friend as he put what little leftovers there were away. Once Sora was showered and dressed that sat down and talked a little more about how Riku should act to make himself less physically appealing while still being himself at the same time. The 'average' nerd was too cliché, they both thought, and while he wasn't unintelligent he didn't want to be swotty about it either.

He was a little happy when Sora soon grew bored with the discussions, not really liking some of the younger teen's suggestions. They were best friends and all but he couldn't help feeling that the brunette was enjoying this a little too much and seemed to want to make him as pathetic and unsociable as possible. When he caught his friend's attention starting to move toward his game console with a subtle kind of longing he pushed himself to his feet and retrieved the newspaper, rolling it up and swatting his friend on the head.

"Here... take this and help me look for people who're hiring." Riku smirked as Sora pouted and rubbed at his head lightly, handing the brunette a red pen and part of the newspaper.

"Wouldn't it be cool if we could find something together? I never really thought about having a job before but I guess if you're going to get one I should follow your lead." Sora commented as he took the pen and opened the paper over his lap, flipping through it slowly.

Riku paused in his answer needing to think about that. He loved Sora. Really. And when Sora put his mind to it he could do most anything but... working with him? He'd worked with Sora on school projects and housing projects with his family and while the teen was kind he wasn't really a hard worker if he didn't _need_ to be, the bum. He didn't know if the smaller male did it purposely but if there was someone else who would do the job for him... the brunette wouldn't bother with it. Of course, he supposed, it didn't help that he just did it anyway instead of making him help. Come to think of it... Kairi was the same way, though more subtle about it. The two!

"Maybe. Depends on the job, I guess." He decided to answer carefully, smiling at his friend before going through his own half of the newspaper.

He was just circling a third probability when he was distracted by Sora laughing only to quiet a little then start laughing again. Arching a silver brow and turning to look at his friend he was unamused to see that the simple brunette had been sidetracked by the comics. Rolling his eyes he snatched the paper away to which his friend smiled at him in a cutely innocent way and apologized. He couldn't help rolling his eyes again. See? Point proven!

When Sora became sidetracked by Sai he decided to give it up for the day. Sora seemed to still be too high on his happiness. Laughing and taking the papers away so he could look them over later he allowed Sora to play some games while he decided to work out a little. He was about to go a whole school term without—wait. There shouldn't be any reason he couldn't at least keep fit at home. Sure. Maybe no weight lifting and whatnot but he should still be allowed cardio and endurance! Nerds could be healthy, right? Running this theory by his friend they ended up having to agree to talk about it later to keep from fighting about it now.

The rest of the day passed by quickly considering that they really didn't do much. Soon the brunette was trying to hint that he wanted to spend another night. He didn't pretend not to know why because he felt the same. He didn't want to be apart from Sora either now that they were together again. It was still too soon. Calling Risa they were happy when she gave the okay for Sora to stay the rest of the week but he had to go home on Sunday. They agreed and Sora said he would go home the next day to get clothes and stuff so Risa didn't have to bother to bring anything to him. After a dinner of spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread the two played a few more video games before going to bed together once more.

Tuesday, like the other days, dawned bright and early for Riku. He awoke before Sora. Changed out of his pajamas and into his running clothes. He warmed up, grabbing a bottle of water, and set out after leaving a note for Sora just in case the smaller teen awoke early to use the bathroom or something. Today he ran for forty-five minutes before heading back home, once again not surprised that Sora was still sleeping. Doing his cool down stretches, he drank some more water before stripping down and taking a shower. He was just about to get out when he heard Sora knocking at the door, saying he had to pee.

Quickly grabbing his towel he wrapped it tightly around his waist before leaving his friend to the bathroom and going to his room to dress quickly. He was a little surprised to hear Sora in the shower when he left his room before he picked Sai up from the floor by the bathroom, smiling a little. It seemed his kitten really liked the teen he was half named after. Of course who _wouldn't_ like Sora? Well... maybe those who found his over zealous cheerfulness a tad annoying.

When the brunette emerged he had strawberry and cream cheese toaster strudels and freshly cut fruit ready for breakfast. They ate, talking about the dreams they remembered and how silly or scary they were before planning their day. Sora wanted to go and look at the second hand shops to see what they had clothes wise, wondering if there would be anything to help Riku with their bet. He was a little reluctant at first but then figured Sora had a point that they would be the best kind of stores to start at. Which then led to talks of how he should dress.

Sora was adamant about glasses. He really wasn't sure why. And he end up giving in to that request in exchange for not having to wear suspenders or polka dots. _Or_ anything that had to do with pens, pockets, or protectors. It was with this that Riku realized that Sora was trying to make him out to be nerdy or something. And while he thought they could be somewhat anti-social, depending on the person, he thought it was kind of mean to think of them as 'unattractive'.

Running this by Sora he was a little surprised when the other teen blushed before saying he couldn't really helped how the school thought. Dropping the subject they made a small list of things to look for before they left to go look around at the second hand stores. They shopped around for a few hours before they started getting hungry. Offering to make lunch for the two of them, Sora agreed before deciding to go home quick to get his things while Riku went on to get lunch started.

* * *

He didn't know why he was—but he was surprised. Sora was surprised as he walked into his house only to be greeted right away by Risa, like she had known he was on his way. It was still kind of weird to him. He didn't know if it was just the older woman or if it was a 'protective mother' thing. He couldn't recall his mother ever waiting for him—of course she had been busy with work a lot... before she had gotten sick.

"Sora, honey, welcome home!" Risa greeted, hugging him warmly before looking around for a second and pouting. "Where's Riku?"

"Making lunch. I just stopped by for some clothes—ah! Did Roxas make it back safely?" The brunette asked as he headed for the stairs. He couldn't believe that will all the excitement of seeing Riku and Kairi again... he had forgotten about his brother.

"Yeah. Bum is in his room trying to catch up on sleep he missed, I think. How was the sleepover? Are the two of doing okay?" Risa asked, motherly concern in her tone as she watched him go up the stairs.

He laughed. "Yeah... fortunately Riku can cook edible things and he's quite domestic."

Smiling happily as he made it to the top his stairs he went straight to his room when he saw Roxas' door was closed, the soft drones of music coming from inside. If Risa was right about the blonde wanting to catch up on sleep he wouldn't bother him. After all... he could always talk to him later. Quickly packing some clothes he also added some video games, a couple of movies, and his camera. Making sure he had what he wanted he left his room to go to the bathroom to get his toothbrush and other toiletries. It was as he was leaving to head back to his room, arms full, that he ran into the blonde he thought was sleeping.

"Ah! Roxas!" Sora gasped before laughing at how the two of them had jumped lightly in surprise. Beaming at his brother he stepped around him, fumbling the items in his hands a little, and continued on to his room. "How was the concert?"

The blonde, piqued with curiosity, decided to hold off on the bathroom for a minute and followed his brother to his room. "It was good..."

"Who did you see again?" Sora asked, packing the rest of his stuff in his sleepover bag.

"There were a lot of different bands playing... where are you going?" He asked, interest fully engaged as he watched the _happy_ brunette pack. This was weird. Sure, Sora wasn't dreary or anything but he hadn't been happy like this. He could understand the brunette getting excited over seeing his friends again... but to remain happy like this was odd. Or maybe it wasn't. From what he'd heard... Sora was quite different before coming to live with them. He was sure his mom being sick and moving factored into that. And then trying to adjust to his new home and the discovery of a brother and his father's wife...

"Back to Riku's for the rest of the week!" Sora replied happily, pushing things down so he could close the somewhat bulging bag. "We have a lot of catching up on and since it's the last week of summer break—ah! I wonder if I should bring some cards. I don't think Riku has cards and it would be fun to play some card games too."

Roxas watched with an arched brow before sighing guiltily. "I'm sorry I didn't make it back in time to meet your little girlfriend—"

Loud nervous laughter made the blonde tense lightly and stare at his almost perfect reflection with somewhat annoyed awe. Had Sora... really gotten _louder_?

"K-Kairi isn't my girlfriend—at least not yet. I fully plan to ask her out though!" Sora blushed brightly as he pulled his bag onto his shoulder. "And it's okay. You can meet her next time and as for Riku... well, school is starting soon if not before then."

Sora forced a smile to his face as he walked past his brother, not really sure why the thought of Roxas meeting Riku soon kind of bothered him. Perhaps he just wanted his friend all to himself just a little longer? Or maybe... he didn't want them to meet and for Roxas to like Riku—or for Riku to like Roxas. Especially more than him. He remembered what Riku had said... but they were teenagers. With hormones. He didn't want Riku to be taken away from him!

The brunette was surprised when Risa greeted him at the bottom of the stairs, a plate of lemon bars in hand as she smiled at him.

"I thought I would send some along with you for you and Riku to have and then I thought well! Sora must be needing a ride then, you know to get all of your stuff there. So..." Risa said brightly, smiling more.

Sora stared before laughing and taking a lemon bar, biting into it. "You just want to see Riku again, don't you?"

Roxas watched this exchange with slight interest, now wishing that he could remember the teen from the pictures Sora had once shown him. Everyone seemed to be so excited over him. Well, Sora he could understand... but his mom? Probably because he was new.

"Maybe..." Risa said coyly before ushering the brunette out the door before looking up and smiling at her son, telling him she'd be back in a minute.

The blonde nodded before going back to his room to sleep a little longer.

* * *

Wednesday morning dawned after a night of more job searching, card games, a movie, and some of the most delicious lemon bars Riku had ever tasted. He wasn't sure if it was just because he liked Risa so much or if it was because she was really just a master at baking. Climbing slowly from bed he looked around sleepily before smiling when he saw Sora and Sai cuddled together. That kitten really did love the brunette. Rubbing his eyes and pushing his hair from his face he decided to have a morning in, stretching lightly before getting up and changing into some every day clothes.

Throwing his somewhat long silver locks into a loose ponytail he went to the kitchen to get himself from juice before sitting down at his bar and looking over the paper a little more, scouting the places that were hiring. When Sora awoke an hour later they had a bowl of Life each before figuring to work a little more on the bet.

Soon Sora wanted to go clothes shopping again, enjoying being able to help him pick out silly clothes. He wanted to go to some of the places he had circled in the paper to get applications. So they made a compromise. He'd go out shopping with Sora if the brunette promised to be serious in filling out applications with him.

Thursday felt like a slow day. They both slept in late and when they woke up Riku decided to be responsible, telling Sora he wanted to focus on job searches. Sora didn't really mind as long as they could also do some school shopping before he forgot. Riku was surprised by that. He had been so worried about shopping for clothes that he had momentarily forgotten about school supplies. Agreeing, they cleaned up their messes before setting out for the day. They spent half of it looking for jobs and then shopping before returning to Riku's apartment and playing a few games and talking.

Friday when Riku woke up he got up, dressed and went out running. When he returned he smiled at his friend when he saw that he was already awake and smiling nervously at him in turn. This made him frown lightly.

"What's wrong?" He asked with concern as he kicked his shoes off by the door.

"I just remembered... today is Friday. The day I go and spend the whole day with my mom. I was thinking on whether or not I should invite you but..." Sora trailed off, frowning lightly as he looked at his feet.

"Ah... oh! No! It's okay—really! I was thinking we could go together and see her this weekend... yeah—no. Don't worry about it. I know you need time to spend with her alone." Riku tried to comfort, walking over to the smaller teen and nudging his arm lightly. "Really. It's okay."

Sweet blueberry blue eyes met his with hesitance before a small smile broke out over the tanned face. "Really?"

"Yeah! Dummy!" Riku laughed, punching the thin arm lightly.

Smiling happily Sora called his dad, asking him to come get him after breakfast. Riku frowned lightly during the call, making sure that his friend couldn't see it. Making them a quick breakfast of eggs and toast, they ate together before Sora hurried to get ready to see his mom, promising to come back once he was done so they could finish spending the week together.

He rolled his eyes, not really worried about that as he waved his friend off when the brunette's father had arrived. He actually breathed a light sigh of relief for a moment of privacy, not that he didn't enjoy his time with Sora. It was just also nice to have privacy for the first time in his new home. Picking up the small kitten that pawed and mewed at the door after his best friend he brought him to the living room and played with him a little, laughing at the cute antics when it got into playing with the few toys he had.

Playing with the kitten until he fell asleep, he smiled and set the tiny creature on his couch before getting to his feet and calling his parents. His mother was happy to hear from him, telling him about life without him and how she was just thinking of calling him that very day. He then talked to his dad and was happy when the older man was pleased that he was trying to find a job, not that he really needed to. After talking to his parents for an hour he smiled lightly and called Kairi. He was a little surprised to find that Kairi had had her first day of school already, forgetting that the island started sooner than the mainland for a second there.

He listened to his friend go on about the classes she had and how everyone was missing seeing him in the hallways. The girls were missing their eye candy and the guys were missing their number one sports star. He laughed, surprised at how much he was missing his friends back on the island too. But Sora was worth it.

When he got off of the phone with Kairi he called a few of his other friends before sitting down to fill out a few more applications. By the time Sora had arrived it was dinner time and the brunette had brought Chinese take out for the both of them. He immediately asked how 'Mama' was as they sat down to eat, happy that she seemed to be okay and while Sora looked a little sad he didn't let it ruin the mood too much. He knew Sora must be missing his mom terribly. He missed her too and couldn't wait to see her this coming weekend.

* * *

Saturday arrived with Sora waking up early for once to watch the Saturday morning cartoons.

"Seriously? And how old are we turning this year?" Riku asked with an arched brow as he watched his friend hog the TV.

"Shut up! They have some good shows on!" Sora mumbled the distracted reply, eyes glued to the television.

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head a small smile found him as he sat down at the bar and pulled out his class schedule that he had received in the mail the other day. With this he could finish his school shopping today. That thought gave him an idea...

"Hey Sora... what do you think about me giving my new persona a test drive today at the mall?" He asked, turning on his stool to face Sora. He smirked lightly when that seemed to capture the teen's attention more than some cartoon about dragons and monsters and kids who commanded them.

"Really?" The brunette questioned with gleeful interest, his undivided attention on the older teen when the silver haired male nodded. "Yes, yes, yes!"

So once Sora had gotten his fill of morning cartoons he helped him get ready to go as the 'unattractive' Riku he was trying to be. He was a little sad to admit that it took them nearly an hour and a half to complete the transformation, Sora soon growing irritated that his was too good looking to make completely frumpy. He was amused by this and couldn't help laughing—which irritated Sora more.

Finally they got him looking as bad as his natural good looks would allow and set off toward the mall. They had thrown his hair into a completely messy ponytail, the hairstyle looking like a three year old had done with the way some of his hair hung free. He wore large, thick framed glasses that were squared and colored a plum purple. He was surprised when they had found them in a second hand store and that he could have glass placed in them instead of a prescription—for _free_. He wore a red and pink checked dress shirt under a deep brown ribbed men's sweater that was too big for him.

For pants he wore formfitting plaid capris that were different shades of green and while he wondered at how he had ever let Sora talk him in to wearing them he couldn't help noticing that they made his legs look a little girly. And while he wasn't sure if they were good or bad... he knew that at least they didn't look like _him_. At least he got to wear normal white socks and for shoes he was forced to wear tattered and worn out neon green converse. His only problem with the shoes was he didn't know when they would completely give out on him and fall apart.

At first he wasn't bothered at all as they went out and about to the mall. He didn't care what people thought of him. They didn't even know him. But when they got to the mall and he took in all the kids their age—cute boys and girls—he couldn't help feeling a little self-conscious. Especially when he received a few curious stares. He followed Sora to a few clothing stores before going to a food court for lunch. Deciding to go their separate ways, food wise, they each went to their preferred food court, agreeing to meet up at a table once they had their lunch. He watched Sora head toward the nearest burger stand and rolled his eyes as he went to get a hot dog and some nachos. He had just made it to the line in time to see a tall red head who had to be near his age arguing with the worker at the register.

"It's only a few odd cents! I eat here all the time and you can't even give me a break for once?" The red head snapped irately, pointing at the register's price.

Arching a brow, instantly curious, Riku looked from the red head to the register. He could see the teen happened to be short by a dollar and twenty-three cents. That was a little much in his opinion. Why did the teen have to be a prick about it? If he ate here all the time shouldn't he know the prices and tax by now? He really wanted to blurt that out but chewed the inside of his cheek instead so he would keep quiet. He couldn't be Riku at the moment.

He watched with slightly mounting irritation as the teen continued to argue over it until the manager came out and pulled the youth to the side. Exhaling heavily as he was allowed to step up and place his order he tripped over his words and stuttered a few times as he shot the red head a side glance.

The red head was _extremely_ good looking. And rather odd looking too—but that just made him intriguing in a way, with his ruby red hair and shamrock colored eyed. And he had the weirdest tattoos—at least he thought they were tattoos—on his cheeks, right under both of his eyes. And—

"Sir?" The previously harassed employee asked, shaking him from his thoughts. Blushing lightly he turned his attention back to the young woman. "Um... a beef hot dog and a small thing of nachos—also... the difference in his total."

After nodding his head in the red head's direction he mentally froze, wondering where the hell that had come from and wishing the employee would stop gaping at him. From the corner of his eye he saw the manager and the red head turn to look at him with surprise as well. He resisted the urge to blush again. Pushing a ten dollar bill insistently at the older woman he silently willed her to hurry and take his order and give him his change and food so he could hurry away!

"Um... okay." The woman said slowly, adding up the total and taking his ten then giving him his change a few seconds later.

The manager looked between him and the red head before rolling his eyes and walking away. Red continued to stare at him which kept him determinedly looking straight ahead. He was deeply relieved when he finally got his order and turned to walk off and find Sora, a little unnerved that the other teen was still standing there. He gasped, however, when the taller teen stepped in front of his path with a curious smile.

"Hey, man... thanks." The taller teen said, eyeing him curiously.

He couldn't help blushing now. He knew he must have looked rather _interesting_ indeed.

"N-No problem." Oh God. Now he was stuttering again. Quickly stepping around the taller male he hurried to find Sora, stopping short a minute later when he found the brunette talking animatedly to a blonde. A blonde who looked remarkably like him. Was that _Rox—_

"Roxas! There you are!"

Blinking and frowning lightly when he saw Red walk past him toward the blonde and his friend he hurried to catch up, wondering if this was really happening or if he was hallucinating. The blonde and Sora looked up at the call, Sora staring at Red before his eyes landed on him.

"Riku! Finally!" The brunette beamed, turning back to his brother.

Blondie and Red both turned to look at him making him feel like a freak on display. Oh God! Why did he agree to do this today! Here he was—about to meet Roxas for the first time and he looked like _this_?! And the hot red head—how humiliating!

"Roxas, this is Riku! Riku! This is my brother, Roxas!" Sora smiled brightly, hidden amusement deep in his blueberry eyes as he watched his friend approach.

Roxas just stared at him, seeming unsure on how to react to the introduction while Red arched an oddly—yet hot—sculpted brow at him. Finally Red turned back to Sora and whined.

"What about me?" He asked petulantly, making it hard to tell whether he was serious or not in his offense.

"Oh, uh... Riku this is Axel. That weirdo is Roxy's friend." Sora laughed, rolling his eyes as he pulled the chair next to him out so he would sit next to him.

_Axel?_ Riku blink, running that name through his mind a few times before smiling to himself. He liked it. Roxas hissed at the use of his hated nickname.

"You know, _Ra-Ra_, it's not nice to call people's friends weird..." Roxas replied with hidden meaning and it made Riku blush once more, figuring he was talking about him.

"Got it memorized?" Axel suddenly blurted, surprising him as he moved to sit next to Sora.

"Got what memorized?" He asked in confusion.

"His name." Sora sighed, eating some fries.

"My name." Axel agreed as he moved over to stand next to Roxas when the blonde got to his feet.

"Uh..." He wasn't quite sure on how he should reply to that. Luckily Roxas was ever the friendly advice giver.

"Just ignore him. He's stupid." The blonde sighed, glaring at his friend. "Anyway... we have friends to meet up with. Later."

He and Sora watched as the small blonde pulled the taller red head off. He didn't know what to think of them. Well... Roxas seemed—he was definitely different from Sora. And Axel... well, he was cute. Turning to the brunette he eyed him for a second before turning to his hot dog.

"Roxas looks around our age..." He comment lightly, hoping it was casual.

"Yeah. He's a few months older than me so he's sixteen. Dad got my mom pregnant before he knew Risa-san was having a baby. He decided to marry Risa-san before he knew my mom was pregnant. And my mom didn't tell him because she didn't think it was necessary." Sora said lowly, staring at his fries before taking a slow sip of his drink.

Riku didn't know what to say. He didn't know that. Of course it wasn't something one would mention in everyday conversation... coughing lightly he tried to change the subject, the topic of Axel coming to mind and he tried to subtly inquire about him. "So Axel is...?"

"No, Axel is seventeen." Sora answered before frowning lightly and giving him a curious looks. "...Why?"

Cheeks going red he occupied himself with his nachos. "Just wondering."

Sora frowned more which made him fidget lightly. The brunette knew that look. He had that look when he first discovered he liked Kairi and wanted to know more about her—wait. Did that mean that Riku—did he...

"Riku? Do... do you..." The smaller teen trailed off, not sure if he should be asking or not.

He didn't know why but he suddenly burst with excitement like a typical teen girl and it disgusted him a little but he couldn't help it!

"Did you see him? He's hot! That hair and the color of his eyes! And what's with those things on his face? Did you see how tall he was? Is he model or something—no probably not." Riku gushed, unable to stop himself as he forgot about his hot dog and nachos. "Do you know much about him? Are he and Roxas good friends? Is he single? Do you think he likes boys? Is he open to it? Maybe—"

He was cut off when Sora started laughing. Giving his friend a curious look the brunette shook his head before sighing lightly. "Oh Riku... you're so weird and girly."

"Shut up!" The silver haired male squawked, looking away.

Sighing lightly the brunette offered a sad smile. "I don't think it'd work out Riku. You're a jock-type. One of the 'popular' kids—Axel and Roxas... well, their clique doesn't like those kids too much."

Riku was stunned. Clique? Since when did—what did that have to do with anything? "What do you mean?"

Sora shrugged helplessly before eating his cold fries. "You're not exactly the type of guy Axel would date, I think. Can't be too sure but since he went out with Roxas... and you and Roxas are quite diff—"

"He's dating Roxas?" Riku asked, heart suddenly sinking.

"Ah—no! They _use_ to date but then... well, I am not too sure. I just know that they stopped a few months before I came. Still good friends and stuff. I don't know." Sora blinked as he played with his burger wrapper. "Either way I don't think your his type... so..."

"Whatever. He doesn't even know me. He can't judge me as a 'jock' or whatever. And if that's going to be the case... then I will just get him to like me while I'm uncool!" He stated, inspiration coming to him. "Yeah! Let him get to know the real me... get him to like that part of me so when I get to be _me_ again he will know the real person and not who he _thinks_ I am! Ha! This bet works in more ways then one! I _will_ win!"

Smirking at his friend's surprise for a second he soon turned his attention to his hot dog. Yes. Hopefully this would work. He didn't know what it was... but there was something about Axel that he liked a lot. And he wanted him. If he could get him then he would do everything in his power to make it happen. Including winning this bet. Not only to prove something to Sora... but now to possibly prove something to the red head as well.

-Chapter 3 End-

--

**A/N:**So after like... a million years or so I _finally_ bring to you all... an UPDATE. Sorry, eheheh. That it took so long and all.

Axel, Roxas, and Riku all finally meet. Yay. Oh! And sorry if you find the OC-ness of the characters a bit... extreme.

--

**NEXT CHAPTER:** The First Day Of School


	4. Brief Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey! Sorry it's not an update but I just thought I should post a note to say...

**THIS STORY HAS _NOT_ BEEN ABANDONED!**

I know there hasn't been an update in _forever_ but I DO plan on completing this once I get the chance. I am, currently, busy with life, work, and other stories so it may take a bit but I WILL get back to this story!

I'm really sorry about the wait and I am really grateful to those who continue to read. It means a lot!

That said, I have heard that **FanFiction** is starting to delete **M** rated stories? If that is true and you are reading a story of mine on here that is rated M and it _happens_ to get deleted, please note that you can information on where to find the story again on either:

**LiveJournal:** keatongrin . livejournal . Com

or

**Tumblr:** keatongrinff . tumblr . com

-KeatonGrin


End file.
